


From My Hearts to Your Heart

by whouffaldigoldbelle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whouffaldigoldbelle/pseuds/whouffaldigoldbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor writes a letter to Clara before their Last Hurrah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From My Hearts to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before Mummy On the Orient Express. I felt maybe this is something that The Doctor would have easily done.

My Clara, 

I am writing this on the way to pick you up one more time. Our last hurrah. 

When I talk I usually say something sarcastic or pompous - typical Scottish habits. I am actually too cowardly to talk. Therefore this my way of telling you what you mean to me. I am bringing down all my walls and finally letting you in to see me. Wholly. 

Clara, I am so sorry. 

Firstly, for the way I acted on the moon. I acted on impulse. Regeneration is difficult to adjust to - not just the grey hair and eyebrows, but the many alterations to my personality. I realise now that you were having to make one of the most difficult decisions of your life. There is really nothing I can say that will make what I did right.  
You were correct, as always.

I am reluctantly apologising for the way I first acted around Danny. You know me better than anyone, Clara, and so I had to use the word 'reluctantly'. Otherwise you would see through my blatant lie. Danny and I were never going to see eye to eye - but now that does not have to be an issue, I suppose. He will be the one who makes you happy and you will be safe with him.  
Clara, I don't dislike Danny because he is a soldier. That is what you believe, but it couldn't be further from the truth.  
I hate the fact that he can give to you the simple things in life that I can't. A normal life. For a moment I felt hopeful, I honestly did. I wish that I was the one that can hold you properly, and is there for you when you cry. I wish more than anything that I could be the man that kisses you goodnight, every night, and never would I have to drop you off at your home, waiting patiently for our next time together. And I will honestly say, I will miss your hugs more than anything. Really! I am not a hugging person, but somehow your hugs are endearing and I have grown to love them. I am perfectly conscious at this moment, and I am writing from the depths of my hearts. 

There is so much that I will miss about you that words fail me. 

Clara, I am in love with you. 

There have been countless times that I have wanted to tell you how I feel, but the truth is that I am terrified. Afraid of being left alone once more and never recovering from the aftermath. 

I am now just landing the TARDIS outside your back garden. I can see you now by your window.

Clara, your beauty is now shining more than ever before under a ray of moonlight. You're checking your make-up (not face paint!). You don't need layers of eye liner for me to notice you. Your smile is your best feature, the thing I will remember the most about you. When you smile at me I don't think you realise how much my day improves. It brings out the better man in me. Even when you shake your head and call me a fool, my hearts pound. I am a fool. A foolish Time Lord in love. 

So please, for me, don't ever cry. You're upset now. That sad smile. Wipe it away. I don't want to break down in front of you and appear weak in your eyes.

I will put this letter somewhere safe and discreet. Read it alone, and know that I will always be a phone call away. 

And if ever you change your mind... 

Here's to tonight. Our last hurrah. May it last forever. 

Your Doctor x


End file.
